Sweet Nothings My Candy Love One-Shots
by Sweet'N'Fabulous
Summary: Just One-Shots of our favourite men! #1:Nathaniel, #2:Kentin, #3:Castiel, #4:Kentin, #5:Lysander, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (FINALE). #6:Alexy, #7:Lysander. (I just noticed i've done a bit to much lysander and kentin xD i never liked lysander too much but he must be done for my fans!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disowner: I do bot own My Candy Love (Although I wish I owned Nathaniel and Armin) or the cover picture (I think MaguiltySense owns it but I got it off google)**

Of Picnics And Rooftops

_Nathaniel_

* * *

It had been quite a few years since Candy and Nathaniel graduated from Sweet Amoris and they had just finished collage. In fact, not that Candy wasn't hoping for it, she was surprised their relationship survived the many years, what had started off as shy greetings and holding hands had become a true and beautiful partnership.

Candy and Nathaniel had put quite a bit of thought in what they wished to do after collage, in the end they both decided to become teachers in Nathaniel's case he had applied for a high school teachership, while Candy, with her love for children, had been more taken to apply for a kindergarten teachership.

One day Candy and Nathaniel decided on going on a date, to celebrate their job acceptances, and, unfortunately for Candy, Nathaniel had both planned the date and decided to keep the destination a secret.

Which meant she had to wait.

She hated waiting.

"Naaaatty! Where are we gooooing?!" Candy whined.

"*chuckles* Candy, whining won't get you anywhere, you'll just have to wait and see." Nathaniel said smiling.

"Oh, I have to wait do I?" Candy smirked.

"Yeah, you do." Nathaniel spoke, completely oblivious of her tone.

_well, _Candy thought, _oblivious as ever._

"But what if I used...other methods...would I still have to wait?" Candy said in a suggestive voice, her smirk widening.

Nathaniel's eyes widened and he blushed heavily, no they had not done _that _yet, but that never stopped Candy from teasing him and touching him, even though both Nathaniel and Candy were older, Nathaniel was still as innocent and naïve as ever, Candy...

Not so much.

"N-no. Besides...I'm driving!"

Candy laughed as a part of her internally sighed, she knew lots of girls like her wished the guy was more or less the pants of that particular relationship, of course she knew she shouldn't take it to heart, that it was just Nathaniel being shy but she couldn't help but think that he thought her undesirable, that she wasn't attractive. She didn't like that.

Not at all.

"Well were here." Nathaniel said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Nathaniel...what are we doing here at Sweet Amoris?"

Indeed, Nathaniel's planned destination was in fact their old high school, Sweet Amoris.

"Just come on." Nathaniel stated, holding his hand out to her.

Smiling, yet still confused she took his offered hand and he led her through the halls, and it being deserted because it was summer break.

* * *

Candy and Nathaniel walked the empty halls, tinted a slight orange being the sun would set soon.

"So many memories here..." Candy whispered, day dreaming of them.

"Yeah, do you remember when you put fake spiders into Amber's locker, and when she opened it she screamed and went running down the hall?" Nathaniel said chuckling, a soft tone in his voice.

"Hehe...I bet you could hear her miles away!" Candy giggled joining in.

"And when Amber dumped the water on Deborah?" Nathaniel laughed again.

"She looked like a wet dog!" Candy laughed harder.

Candy was silent for a moment before speaking, "And when you stopped Amber from hitting me...you were like, a knight shining armour."

Candy looked at Nathaniel with a soft look in eyes, smiling brightly, a look which made Nathaniel blush.

"A knight always comes for his damsel in distress!" Nathaniel smiled.

"Oh but I'm no damsel in distress!" Candy exclaimed playfully.

"Oh really?" Nathaniel said raising a brow, an amused tone in his voice.

"Yes, I do believe this damsel can defend herself just fine thank you!" Candy said cheerfully.

"Well we'll see about that!-Ump!" Nathaniel suddenly swept Candy off her feet.

"Eep!" Candy said shocked.

And with that Nathaniel ran, with his beautiful damsel in distress in his arms, where he always wanted her.

* * *

Only when Nathaniel had put her down, did Candy realise where she was, the roof of the school.

the sun was setting creating a beautiful scenic view as it shone over the city.

"Oh Nathan, it's beautiful!" Candy gasped at the sight.

"And I thought-" Nathaniel started, "Why not accommodate a view, with a feast?"

Candy looked over to see a pink gingham picnic blanket with a basket, wine, two glasses and two plates set on top it.

* * *

By the time they were finished, the sun had set over the horizon and the stars were out and shining.

"Nathaniel, thank you so much, everything was so wonderful!" Candy smiled.

"Only the best for you Candy." Nathaniel returned her smile in jest.

Candy looked up to the sky to she a star climb across the heavens.

"Nathaniel look!" Candy exclaimed, "Make a wish!"

They both closed their eyes, and after a few moments opened them.

"Sooo, what did you wish for?" Candy asked excitedly.

"You tell me first!" Nathaniel said laughing.

"Ok ok! On the count of three we both say our wish!" Candy suggested.

"Ok, one." Nathaniel started

"Two..."

"Three...!"

"_I wished we could be together forever!_" / "_I wished we could be together forever!_"

They both looked up from shutting their eyes, surprised, then, Nathaniel slowly smiled.

"Then I feel reassured..."

"Huh?"

Nathaniel look her hands and led her to the edge of the roof and spoke;

"Candy, over a long time I have been contemplating on how to say this to you, yet no amount of gifts, restaurants or luxury dates seemed to suffice, I wanted this moment to be special, so that years later we could look back on this as the spot of two of our most special memories took place one, asking you on a date, the other-"

Nathaniel slowly bent down on one knee, Candy had a look of astonishment on her face, her hands over her mouth.

"Candy, I want to move in together, spend the rest of our lives together, nothing would make me happier then to wake up with you by my side, So, Cadence Costello Kyting.."

Nathaniel put a hand in his pocket lifting up a small red velvet box to reveal a simple silver ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Candy burst in a fit of giggles and hugged Nathaniel fiercely.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Candy pulled Nathaniel closer, kissing him passionately, Nathaniel kissed her back, and after a few moments Nathaniel broke away and slid the ring onto her ring finger, holding both her hands in his.

"Cadence Costello Anderson, that has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yes... I rather think it does..." Candy said softly pulling him into another soft, passionate kiss.

Cadence Costello Anderson, It had a nice ring to it indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Woah that took forever! So hoped you guys liked it i'll do these sometimes, oneshots of Candy and one of Da Guys. I did it cause I was bored. So yeah send requests and R&amp;R! TTFN!**

~Sweet'N'Fabulous~

_"I Am And Always Be The Optimist, The Hoper Of Far-Flung Hopes, The Dreamer Of Improbable Dreams." ~Matt Smith_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disowner: First page**

Ice-Cream Kisses

_Kentin_

* * *

How Kentin got in this position he wasn't sure, if he was honest it all happened rather quickly, that's how anything goes with Candy's constantly hyperactive personality she would talk a mile a minute and bounce around all time, Kentin was rather envious of her energy, especially in the morning.

With her hyperactive-ness also came an extreme innocence, even if he put his arm around her shoulder she would blush heavily, so he often teased her.

Anyway, In one particular conversation-and Kentin was not paying much attention- Candy was spouting her usual nonsense and he would just nod, hum or say 'sure' on occasion when she took a breath.

Suddenly Candy bounced all the higher and got even MORE excited;

"Oh, thank you, thank you Kentin! This's gonna be so fuuuun~!"

"Huh?" Kentin looked up in bemusement.

"Don't 'Huh?' me silly! We're going to the Hello Kitty theme park Guh-Doi!"

What did he get himself into?

Kentin looked up at the Hello Kitty theme park sign and sweat dropped.

"Uhh Candy? L-let's go some other time!"

"Pleeeeease Kenny? I REEEEEEALLY wanna go! ...Please?" Candy gave him her famous 'Kicked puppy' look.

"AH! ah, no not the face Candy! Ah urgh! FINE!" Kentin huffed.

"Yay~!" Candy squealed happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the park...

The sun was beginning to set and the park was going to close...

_FINALLY! _Kentin thought.

Candy was in her depressed puppy mood, head bowed, shoulders slumped and practically dragging her feet across the concrete, because the park was closing and the day would soon end.

Kentin really hated to see her this way, and in looking around for something to cheer up, found just the thing,

_Ice-Cream Vendor_

"Hey Candy, stay here I'll be right back!"

"Huh? Kentin?!"

Kentin and Candy sat on a bench in the park, watching the sun set eating their ice cream, Kentin had cookie dough and Candy had strawberry.

"Thanks for coming with me today Kentin!"

"No problem."

They sat in silence just looking at the orange sky when Candy spoke.

"Hey Kentin? Can I try some of your ice cream?"

"Oh...? Sure, open up."

"Oh.." Candy blushed but complied and opened her mouth, allowing Kentin to put the spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"You can try some of mine to! Open up!" Candy smiled scooping up some and holding it up to him.

Instead Kentin pressed a kiss to her lips, tasting the chocolate on her lips before pulling back and smiling softly.

"Delicious...Can I have some more?"

"K-Kentin..." Candy blushed heavily,

Seeing Candy wasn't protesting, he leaned in again kissing her more passionately.

_Maybe going to that theme park wasn't so bad after all. _Kentin mused.

And after a long session of kissing, Kentin and Candy were upset to find their ice cream had melted.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Kentin and Candy get some smack on! Did you like it? Were you squealing? I was! XD Thanks to Guest for being the first to comment and follow, I would have put her name in but I couldn't say Guest XD This is dedicated to her, IDK if she likes Kentin or not! FYI this is hot Kentin! XD please R&amp;R if you want more! 'Cause I need requests, ideas and lovely supporters to get this going! **

_~Sweet'n'Fabulous~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: First Page**

Rescue Me

_Castiel_

* * *

She still wasn't at school.

Castiel was starting to worry. yes, _Castiel _was _worrying _about a _GIRL. _CANDY no less, Candy was a annoying little pipsqueak and he STILL couldn't get her off his mind, she's a total bother.

Right?

Sure, she wasn't _much _of an eyesore, short pretty brown hair, pretty blue eyes, beautiful smile-

WOAH! Where had _that _come from?!

He didn't like her! Well, he did have a _very _faint blush when she giggled, and...he might stare...sometimes-

OKAY! so he might like her!

Since Castiel had spend most of the day fretting, he decided to go to her house and check on her.

"Candy?" Castiel called her name knocking on the door.

The door opened ajar at the push of his knocking.

_Why is the door open...?_

Castiel turned to look behind him, before stepping in.

He noticed a purple card with multi-coloured glitter on it.

_Must be from her aunt._

**Candy, I'm out of town, and won't be back for two days, dinners are in the fridge, and if anything happens please call me,**

**XOXO Auntie.**

growing worried castile rushed up the stairs calling her name

"Candy? Candy?"

Walking into her room castile say the bathroom door open and heard crying.

He say something that would be embedded into his nightmares forever.

"Candy!"

Castiel ran to her, grabbing the blade, tossing it on the ground and grabbed her arm.

"C-castiel!"

Her arm was covered in scabs, scars and brand new lines with blood leaking from them.

No doubt caused by blade the had thrown away.

After cleaning and bandaging her arm Castiel hugged Candy to his chest tightly.

"Why?"

"W-what?"

"Why did you do it, Candy?"

"M-my M-M-mom and D-dad are d-dead, a-and I-im g-getting in t-trouble in s-school a-and I-I feel s-so alone! N-no one w-would care if I died!"

"I would!"

"Wha-?!"

"Candy...I like you, I would be horrified if you hurt yourself!"

Castiel put his hands on her cheeks wiping away her tears before kissing her.

_Maybe life won't be so bad after all, _thought Candy...

* * *

**A/N: Wow two in one day? I must be smothering you! I thought we could use some sad! But seriously don't hurt yourselves! You all have beautiful skin! And beautiful everything! R&amp;R please! Castiel everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: First Page**

**Request: EmmaIceHeart**

The Proposal Of Puppies

(Emma and Kentin moved in with each other and are boyfriend and girlfriend)

_Kentin_

* * *

_christmaschristmaschristmaschristmas-!_

That was all that was going through Emma's brain that Christmas morning.

3...2...1...

"CHRISTMAS!"

"GAH! EMMA!"

Kentin groaned as Emma bounced up and down on his abdomen over the blanket shouting 'Christmas' every chance she had before she had to take a breath.

Was sleep such a big thing to ask for?

Apparently...

"Come ooon Kenny~! It's Christmas! You can't sleep in on Christmas!"

"Yes I can, watch I'll do it now..."

"Noooooo~ Kenny! Don't go to sleep!"

"..."

"..."

"...Kenny you alive...?"

"..."

Emma puffed her cheeks, how was she supposed to wake up Kentin now? A sleeping Kentin was a dead to the world Kentin. She couldn't go downstairs on her own, that ruins all the fun! She can't squirt him with her squirt gun, he'd get mad...or make him a whip cream-stach...or splash him with water...Ooh.

Now there's an idea!

Emma smirked, shifting her position to straddling his waist, leaned down and kissed his lips slowly yet passionately. Slowly he began to respond and every time he would try to deepen the kiss, she would pull further away, making him rise to the point he was sitting up. (I think I got that off LizzeXX sorry!)

"...Cheater..." Kentin murmured against her lips.

"Well, the presents await!" Emma giggled moving to get back up when Kentin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"The presents can wait..." Kentin grabbed the back of her neck kissing her again.

Well...she supposed they could...

The Christmas tree glimmered and shined reflecting the through the windows, Kentin was trying to steel this nerves, what if she said no? What if she never even thought of it?

"Kentin?"

Oh, god.

"Y-yes, Emma?"

"Who's present is this?"

Over at the tree was a large box wrapped as a typical Christmas present...with air holes! Yes! Normal, definitely NOT alive inanimate objects DO need air!

...sort of..

"I-it's yours!"

"Can I open it?"

"S-sure!"

Emma approached the box and started to shake it.

"Be careful!"

Hearing and bark, Emma froze and threw the lid off.

There, staring up at her was a beautiful cocker spaniel puppy.

She slowly lifted the puppy and gazed in awe, the puppy started to lap at her nose, giggling, she cuddled her close to her chest. She froze again hearing a bell like sound.

Lifting the pup again, she gazed at her collar, at an object dangling from a ribbon to see...

A...engagement ring...

Oh...my...god...

Slowly-too slowly for Kentin, it made him even more anxious- she eased the pup to the ground, untying the ring from the ribbon and turning to Kentin.

"W-well, you..uh..don't have to say yes! I-it's totally cool if you don't want to-can'tsayIwon'tcryIfyoudon't- I-I mean we could just be f-friends like-Wahh?!"

before Kentin could finish Emma had squealed with excitement and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

"YES! YES! A trillon million yeses!" Emma cheered.

"So...that's yes than?"

Emma just giggled and kissed him hard.

* * *

**A/N: Request from EmmaIceHeart! Hope I got your name right! Were you squealing Ken fans? I hope it was squeal worthy, never wrote anything that was, anyway! Please R&amp;R and send requests! I seriously can't go on my own thinkpan forever gals! I would be super happy if someone read this at all! XD**


	5. Author's Note

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! AUTHOR'S NOTE ALERT!**

**Hello my Fab-Galz! I have uptight news! So far I have received 2 requests, both on Lysander so here's how I'mma do it, for EmmaIceHeart's request i'll do that FIRST, and for dengekidream's request i'll work on it over time because i'm planning something BIG for it (LOL lucky you! XD) and it will take awhile. I won't spoil my surprise but I will tell you that it's an AU ( Alternate Universe ) and it will be LONG so I know it will take me a long time 'cause I can't do Lysander that well 'cause I don't normally choose him. And i'm planning on finding something to do for Armin and possibly Alexy (I LOVE him, but IDK what gender Candy to choose) 'cause I hate to do one-shots on the same guys it gets old. So yeah.**

**Summary:**

**2 requests pending, both on Lysander**

**EmmaIceHeart first, dengekidreams second**

**dengekidreams request WILL be AU ( Alternate Universe )**

**Coming up with ideas for other boys Armin and Alexy (Sorry Leigh and other guys fans!)**

**Thanks for listening! See y'all Fab-Galz later!**

_~Sweet'N'Fabulous~_


	6. Chapter 6, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Request: Dengekidreams**

The Headless Huntsman: **Part 1.**

**Warning: Gore, Vilence. (I hope requester will read)**

_Lysander_

**( Sherlock, around 1884, AU)**

* * *

"Watson, I dare say I've found another case!" Gabriella grinned.

Yes Gabriella, indeed had found another case at last! When, of course she wasn't smoking her pipe, experimenting on Watson's dog, tracking down Moriarty or using a camouflage suit to fool Watson, she was searching for cases and other ways to entertain herself.

Gabriella Holmes was an intriguing individual to say the least, a brilliant mind and acute senses of deduction she could tell you your life story by just glancing at you, but of course when Watson would tell her so she would always say 'Elementary, my dear Watson.' and carry about her business, but many found her insane and hard to work with, yet all in all on a tough case she was all Lestrade could turn to, or others could ask for help.

"Have you now?" Lysander Watson questioned, drinking tea and sitting in his chair.

Gabriella slapped a newspaper on the table for Lysander to read.

"' The Headless Huntsman Strikes Again, child worker found headless by dock bay.'?" Lysander felt sick now.

"Yes..." Gabriella said solemnly in thought.

"We're not investigating this are we?"

"Of course Watson! Sooner we solve this case the sooner the killings will end! Come!" Gabriella grabbed her brown trench coat and hat (you know, typical Sherlock Holmes attire) and briskly walked out the door.

"Ah, Miss Holmes, we were wonderin' when you'd get 'ere!" Lestrade huffed.

The scene at the bay was sickening, indeed. Dead childrens' bodies in a pile, headless, a pool of blood beneath them, as if to mock and sicken all who see.

"When was the crime committed, Lestrade?" Gabriella questioned.

"Just last night, ma'am! Truly sickenin' display it tis!"

Gabriella looked closely at the children's bodies, their fingers were covered in lint and sheep's wool, they all must have worked in a cotton mill, but their clothes were covered in soot, obviously the killer must have worked in a coal factory, all the children were male, ten years old, the killer had a pattern, but she was confused on what the motive would be, further investigation was required, and she loathed to admit it, time.

Giving the killer chance to strike again.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Good news! Change of plans! It will be shorter! But i'm putting it into sections, IDK how many parts XD Hope you liked it, hope it wasn't to gorey! writing request 'ore Part 2 so I can get y'all squealing! Buh Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Headless Huntsman: **Part 2.**

**Warning: Gore, Violence.**

_Lysander_

**(Sherlock, around 1884, AU)**

* * *

Lysander was in a deep state of worry.

The past few days Gabriella hardly sleep or ate, so dedicated to this case that he pondered it would get in the way of...other things... (A/N: Bet'ya squealing now)

Lysander had had certain.. _feelings.. _for awhile now, if he were to try to recall when they'd started... he couldn't.

It was an almost, clenching and twisting in his stomach, a feeling that was both good...and bad, at the same time.

"Watson!"

But that was for another time.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella walked briskly from her study, grabbing her coat and hat and throwing him his before walking straight towards the door.

"Come! Quickly!"

"What has happened?"

"..The Headless Huntsman has struck again.."

Lysander consoled a weeping woman as Gabriella investigated the crime scene.

"When did you find the child's body?"

"*Sob* ...J-just a few 'ours ago ma'am, H-he went out 'ta play ya see... ya know lil' boys love 'ta play...H-he wus sad, said 'is best mate wen' missin', his mate wus one of de lil' boys who were murdered de other day!"

"H-he wus gone a long time, so I started 'ta worry, so I wen' out 'ta look for 'em...'den...'den I see 'DIS!" She wailed and bury her face in her handkerchief.

"It will be alright ma'am, Holmes will get to the bottom of this." Just as the word left Lysander's mouth a cry of triumph from Gabriella made him and the sobbing woman jump 10 feet into the air.

Not literally, or that would be an ACTUAL problem.

"Watson! Come!"

Lysander got up to crouch beside her.

"What is it?"

She passed him her magnifying glass.

"Look."

Lysander used the magnifying glass to...you know magnify, a clue she found.

A soot covered footprint of a workers boot.

"It's a footprint."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can see that, look closer."

"This is the type of boot only found..."

Lysander spotted a logo...

"On the uniform of Robertson's Coal Factory."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Hai y'all Fab-Galz! Nice to see ya! Welp! Next chapter WILL be da finale! Even if it is longer than the other two! Send requests! In case y'all new ta me! I do write Fluff! But I don't think I could manage a lemon but anyway! Please R&amp;R and request! Cause you beautiful ladies 'n' y'all beautiful comments are all that keep me going! And that snippit at the beginning did it make y'all squeal ;) So see ya laterz! Buh Bye!**

_~Sweet'n'Fabulous~_


	8. Chapter 8, Part 3 FINALE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Request: Dengekidreams**

The Headless Huntsman: **Finale. (Part 3.)**

**Warning: Gore, Vilence, Dark scenes. **

_Lysander_

**( Sherlock, around 1884, AU)**

Lysander was mad.

No, furious. After Gabriella and Lysander found the lead at the docks, she had insisted they return to the house which Lysander was none to pleased about.

"Gabriella this is ridiculous! Why waste time by returning to the house when we have the lead to catch the perpetrator!" Lysander ranted

But Gabriella ignored his argument, briskly walking through the house until they reached Gabriella's study, the room a mess with a clutter of her experiments, books and newspapers, sheets and news clippings of all their previous cases mapping the walls where she could fit them.

She ripped a sheet of paper from the wall, practically slamming it onto her desk, her face contrary to her body language a picture of calmness

"We indeed have our lead." She began. "But I needed this to confirm our criminal." She stated simply

Lysander examined the piece of paper, it was copy of a police report-he wasn't about to question how she obtained it- of an arrest. The charge was assault on a ten year old child, a factory worker, the attempt was strangulation. The assailant a man in his late 30's, his red hair graying with a bald patch, short and overweight wearing the uniform for Robertson's Coal Factory, his name George Clark.

There was a smaller paper clipping attached to the sheet a report of a man admitted to the insane asylum two years ago, but but just a week ago having escaped but never seen since.

"What does this mean?" Lysander inquired

"This man, George Clark, was ten years hence blessed with a newborn boy, his wife sadly passing from the birth, therefore his only essential reason of remaining alive was to take care of his son, Cornelius Clark. two years ago a child reported dead from a factory machine accident, the machine's blade for slicing the wool severing the child head from his body. The incident was covered by Patition Wool company and the other staff bribed to silence, the only other man who found out was Mr. Clark himself driving him to madness, never baring to glance at a young ten year old boy and going into rage resulting in murder, i deduce he is angered that the parents of those children would be with them rather than the horrific incident that happened to his child." Gabriella finished

"That is...horrendous." Lysander breathed

"Now we must not dawdle any longer, Watson. Though horrifying the situation may be this man has murdered innocent children, and I'd sooner see this man in bars before he will strike again, come!"

Not wanting to talk any longer-for Lysander agreed that no more time be wasted- he followed close behind her as she once again walked briskly toward the exit, though one question still lingered in his mind.

If he had escaped the asylum, how would Gabriella know where he'd be?

They arrived to a run down looking house at the edge of town, constructed of simple wood only made to the necessity of what would be needed to survive, albeit poorly.

The door looked like wooden planks nailed together-perhaps it was- and creaked greatly as it dragged against the dirt of the ground as they entered.

The air was thick with dust the light making it even more apparent in the dark of the house, other windows the only source of light. The furniture was badly made the stairs broken in places and there were holes in the ceiling and roof.

As they walked through the house they say a table with chairs a lamp with it's flame long gone and two simple beds one double one single bed, all the furniture had gathered dust along with the rest of the house.

As they reached the basement they heard mumbling of a man they could only assume was George Clark.

They entered and say the man himself, kneeling at what appeared to be a shrine, he stroked a black and white picture of a woman, flowers and other trinkets on the table aswell, he leaned against it mumbling.

"Don't you worry darling, we'll find our boy and we'll be a happy family again you'll see..."

Gabriella stepped forward and spoke to him.

"Mr. Clark."

Mr. Clark turned to her and got to his feet outraged.

"What are you doing in my house?! How did you get in here?! Can't you see i'm talking to my wife! We're grieving for our boy us in peace!"

"Mr. Clark we are here to arrest you for the murders of Henry Smith, James Finnegan, Samuel Cooper, Danny Berk, Louis Parker and Mark Winslow, you'll come with me immediately to the police station."

"You won't be taking me stranger! I'll not abandon my wife or my child to you! You'll have to kill me!" Clark bellowed.

drew a dagger charging for her, when she quickly pulled out her cane whacking him below the knees, sending him to the ground before quickly hitting him on the head with the handle rendering him unconscious.

Lysander was speechless, gaping at how quickly the scene transpired in awe, Gabriella merely rolled her eyes at him moving to hoist the knocked out man up.

"Oh come stop gawking, Watson. I can hardly lift the brute by myself."

Snapping out of his dazed state he blushed nodding verdantly walking over to help her.

Gabriella and Lysander stood at the docks, the case of the Headless Huntsman finally had come to a close, and our heroes finally allowed to rest for a time.

"Mr. Clark." Lysander began. "What is to come of him?"

Gabriella looked toward the ocean as she spoke.

"Life in imprisonment, a long, maybe even deserving sentence to wait for him for his crimes, Watson, it is but the way of the world."

"Lysander." He replied

"Hm?" Gabriella turned her head to him bemused

"You can call me Lysander, yes? As I do call you Gabriella already."

Lysander could swear he saw the faintest blush catch her cheeks "Ah, yes, indeed." She continued to speck.

"..Lysander, I would like to thank you for accompanying me until now."

"Thank me? It's only natural." Lysander responded

Gabriella furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side. "Natural? How so?"

Lysander chuckled, for a woman of her great intelligence and deduction he was surprised she hadn't yet deduced his love for her.

"I find it natural because...I have found myself falling for you."

He turned to look her directly in the eye.

"Wouldn't it be only natural if I wished to stay by your side."

Gabriella eyes widened as she absorbed his words.

Of course she wasn't oblivious to the signs of such rising affections, dilation of the pupils, increase of the heart rate, but she found herself denying her deduction for the first time of her existence.

Because she feared she shared the same symptoms.

But now it seemed she needed a cure to her illness.

"Kiss me." She demanded bluntly

"What?" Lysander's eyes widened

"You have given me this sickness, it's only logical you help cure it, yes?" she looks directly back at him her brows furrowed a frown on her face, looking very serious and determined

Lysander chuckles wearily and blushes, this woman would surely be the death of him.

He puts his hand behind her head pulling her to him and kissing her deeply, as she kissed him in return and wrapped her arms around him.

Not a few seconds later had she broken the the kiss turning a speaking triumphantly.

"Now come Lysander! We have many more cases to complete!" She strode of with purpose leaving him confused before laughing.

She would be the death of him, indeed.

A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading for so long! I had read the reviews and all your kind words fueled me to finish this! I feel terrible if i didn't! I hope it was okay, it got pretty gory than fluffy please don't hate me i love you and miss you! I is tired so i will rest and hide my laptop from my mom, crazy lady gonna steal my precious! Thank you for reading!

~Sweet'N'Fabulou


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOYxBOY)**

New Man, New Wardrobe~

_Alexy_

Candy was your average teenage boy, inbetween fit and scrawny, laid back, just that bit lazy, and especially indifferent when it came to his wardrobe.

But his newly titled boyfriend, Alexy, was scandalized at the sight of his attire and demanded they go out shopping for a brand new wardrobe.

He believed his exact words were; "Torch those rags, we need to get you some real clothes."

So here they were.

They stood in a clothes brand store Candy couldn't care to know the name of, well, he stood, Alexy was having a very animated discussion with one of the female staff on a subject Candy couldn't care less about.

And before you ask, no, he was not jealous.

Admittedly Candy was a very sulking type of jealous, and apparently when it came to Alexy he was often jealous.

Hey! Alexy was _his _boyfriend not anyone else's he didn't want to share him!

Oh for god sake he sounds like a child becoming possessive of their favorite toy.

"Hey Candy? Are you alright?"

Candy snapped out of his possessive thoughts to see the man who occupied said thoughts so often in the flesh.

He wondered vaguely if he should ask for an autograph.

"Y-yeah, fine, let's just go." Candy said sulking

Alexy's worried gaze never ceased as they left the store to try find more clothes for Candy.

He was doing it again.

Often since the beginning of their trip to the mall Alexy spotted Candy wandering around the place, sulking profusely.

He wondered if it was Candy didn't like shopping, or if it was something else. He knew alot of people, especially his twin brother Armin, who found it extremely uncomfortable or boring to be shopping for clothes over long periods of time, so he could understand if Candy felt the same way.

He knew Candy for a long time, since they were children, though Candy's preference in gender was only a recent discovery, Alexy had known and accepted the fact at an earlier age and had in fact liked Candy for a long time, and he was thrilled when Candy had told him how he felt.

Now that he thought about it whenever Alexy had brought Candy to the mall before, though he was bored he never saw it bother him this much, being who he was he had an indifferent attitude to almost everything.

Finally having enough of this worry that clouded his thoughts he finished his chat with the nice staff lady, her name he learned was Amanda, and saying their farewells he strode with purpose to his boyfriend but only to be pulled away by said boyfriend when he had reached arms length and was finally dragged to the changing rooms and the curtain closed behind them, he was then pulled into a very deep kiss.

In a daze by the kiss it took him moments to gather his wits, and when he finally had he pulled away from the kiss-though reluctantly- flustered.

"C-candy! What are you doing?"

Candy blushed before mumbling.

"What?" Alexy frowned

He spoke louder. "You we're speaking to those pretty women..."

Alexy stared a few moments, believing he misheard before laughing.

"I-it's not funny!" Candy flushed

"It's funny that you think i'd be attracted to them in anyway when I have you!" Alexy laughed.

"Didn't you notice how they batted their eyelashes at you, or leaned on you or touched your arms flirtatiously?" Candy pouted

Alexy paused before smiling gently at his partner.

"I know it might be early to say this but, the only one who I want to flirt with, kiss or banter with is you Candy, I want to spend everyday with you...for the rest of our lives, I didn't notice them trying to make a move on me because I only think of you in that way. I'm sorry I didn't try to be more cautious, forgive me?"

Candy's pout deepened, as did his blush as he responded, taking both Alexy's hands.

"I feel the same...I love you Alexy."

"I love you too Candy."

Candy leaned down to kiss Alexy's cheek only for Alexy to turn his head to kiss him on the lips and wrap his arms around him, Candy wrapping his arms around him in return.

I am afraid to say both boys were _thoroughly _distracted from their goal of finding Candy a new wardrobe after that.

A/N: My first yaoi fiction! hope you guys like it! I'm glad Alexy was the one who took my Yaoi writing innocence! What happened after the kiss? Well, that's up to you ;) I know I have other requests to get to but I thought i'd mix it up a bit and not have the same character twice in a row. Thank you to all my lovely supporters for reading!

~Sweet'N'Fabulous~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as per the norm.**

**Request: ElizabethLifeStone**

Dedicated.

_Lysander_

Tiffany gazed on in the crowd that cheered as Lysander and Castiel's band's lastest performance came to an end.

Tiffany was very proud Lysander ans Castiel's band had become so popular, each concert they held the tickets were sold out within a day. They often got grammies and such other awards on MTV for their #1 hits and performances.

Tiffany and Lysander had been dating for a good three years now, their relationship was solid and intimate, but she felt she was prepared to make the next leap, marriage.

For you see, Leigh and Rosalya had gotten married not long ago, a big ceremony with plenty of flowers and a big dress among other pretty things at Rosalya's insistence, not that she thinks Leigh minded, they both looked blissfully happy.

And even more so during their honeymoon so she's been told.

This inspired Tiffany to think of her thoughts on marriage with Lysander, and she thought she would be very happy to marry Lysander.

She just wondered if he felt the same.

Not once had they discussed the subject and she wasn't sure if Lysander thought they were ready or not. But whatever those thoughts may be she certainly couldn't find the courage to ask.

Tiffany was torn from her thoughts when she heard Lysander begin to speck on-stage.

"Thank you all very much for attending, before we finish i'd like to dedicate the next song to my girlfriend, Tiffany."

Tiffany looked up at Lysander shocked and confused but very excited.

Lysander simply smiled gently, a small intro playing before he began to sing.

_What day is it?_

_And In what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

It was their song.

_I can't keep up,_

_And I can't back down,_

_I've been losing so much time._

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_with nothing to do._

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

With every word he sang, he stared into her eyes, and all she could do in reply was stare gaping in awe.

_All of the things,_

_That I want to say just aren't coming out right,_

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here._

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

By now all of the people in the crowd had turned the lights on their phones on swaying them to and fro to the beat.

_There's something about you now,_

_That I can't quite figure out,_

_'Cause everything she does is beautiful,_

_Everything she does is right._

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you-_

_And me,_

_And all of the people,_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive... (You and Me by Lifehouse)_

The crowd cheered loudly as the song ended Lysander smiled at her as he waited for the crowd's cheering to end.

When they had quieted Lysander began to speck.

"Tiffany, could you come up here? I have something to ask of you."

Tiffany blanked, standing there stunned, then Lysander held out a hand to her. Her feet went into auto pilot as she cautiously stepped on stage taking Lysander's hand as she did. And Lysander didn't let it go, he squeezed it and spoke to her.

"We've been together for a very long time, no matter what came our way we climbed it and only grew stronger, you've made me happier than anyone every has, or ever will. I wanted a way to show you how much I care for you, I suppose this is my way of showing it." He laughed softly before slowly going on one knee, my free hand flying to my mouth as tearing formed in my eyes.

"And I wanted to..continue to climb obstacles with you, and continue to be happier than we've ever been...for the rest of our lives, Tiffany...would you marry me?"

Tears were now falling from my face in joy as I leaped to him wrapping my arms around him as he spun me, they crowd giving a deafening cheer and bright lights flashed all around us that could only be camera's.

Well, it looks like i'd get the wedding i've been dreaming of!

A/N: Woooo! Three within three hours! I hope this makes up for the loss of content! I'd like a change to thank all my followers who've i've noted: Dengekidaydreams! ChloeGoesRawrxX! LucyXheartifiliaXfan and ElizabethLifeStone you guys are beautiful and incredible ILY sooo much! And to the others who read this TY for being here ILY tooo! And I hope you like this ElizabethLifeStone!


End file.
